Mist Triplets
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: Summery- Mukuro finds three kids huddled in the back of a cell in the Estrano, he takes pity on them and takes them with him when he escaped. Few years later they encounter the mafia. Yaoi. Pairings 1827 6996 80Oc


Name- Yuuki/Yui Dokuro

Age- 3 - 12

Flame- Mist with a hint of moon

Weapon- Trident

Family- Chrome Dokuro (Twin sister)  
Tsunayoshi Dokuro (Twin brother)

Appearance- Long violet hair and violet eyes with eye patch on the opposite side of Chrome's, under the eye patch her eye is pure silver.

Personality- She is like Chrome but has more confidence but is still shy and quiet.

Dislikes- Bullies, mafia and coconut

Likes- Candy, Mukuro and trident

School- Namimori

* * *

Mukuro looked around the cell he was just thrown in, he saw two girls huddled in the back of the cage. He approached them slowly. The older one opened her eyes and stared at him, he saw slight fear seeping into her eyes.

He was about to say something when the door opened and 3 men came in.

"Grab the boys and the 2 girls" the tallest man ordered and the other two men nodded. They grabbed the children and dragged them to a lab. The men strapped them to a table.

"The boy will go through the 6 realms of hell and the older girl will go through the 6 realms of heaven and the younger girl and boy will go into the special room" a man ordered and the younger girl and boy were taken away to another lab.

Screams were heard for hours.

After hours of torture, all four children were thrown roughly into the cell.

"Are y-you okay n-nee-san, Tsu?" the younger girl asked the older girl and younger boy. "I'm o-okay" the older girl replied shakily while the boy nodded panting.

"What are your names?" Mukuro asked talking for the first time, the kids looked at him in shock. A few boys followed him and the girl walked over to Mukuro.

"I'm Nagi D-Dokuro and they are Tsuna Dokuro a-and Yui Dokuro, my little brother and sister w-what's your n-name?" Nagi stuttered and looked at Mukuro-kun who smiled. He saw the resemblance, all three had wide purple eyes but Tsuna had brown hair instead of violet. Tsuna also had a strands of purple in his bangs.

"I''m Rokuro Mukuro, this is Ken and Chikusa what did the scientists do to you?" Mukuro asked the group. All three shivered.

"I think they put me through the 6 realms of heaven, even though it was "heaven" it wasn't painless." Nagi said shivering, Yui hugged her.

"I don't know what they put me through, but I think they said something about the perfect being and about flames and eye implantation" Yui said touching her new implanted eye . It was still violet but paler.

"They inserted every flame into my body, messed up my DNA and made me part animal so I can turn into a lion/cat and understand animals. They took some of my emotions and made me the perfect soldier" Tsuna said trying to smile and succeding.

"They put me through the 6 realms of hell and it was hell" Mukuro said and they laughed a bit.

They were experimented on for about 4 years but they used their new powers to destroy the estrano labs and escaped.

Mukuro gave them new names, Chrome for Nagi and Yuuki for Yui. Tsuna protested saying his name was something he wanted to keep.

* * *

~5 years later~

* * *

It was 6:50 and the triplets were getting ready for their fist day of school. Chrome, Tsuna and Yuuki were walking around their 'house' looking for Mukuro when they saw a shadow, they froze and summoned their tridents, they slowly walked to the door.

"Look at what we got here" a male voice said while chuckling, the girls froze, they slowly turned around. They found themselves looking at a tall scary looking man, he was smirking a creepy smirk and had a rope in his hand.

"M-Mukuro-sama you're being mean p-please stop it" Yuuki said and pouted and the man was covered in mist. Then instead of the tall unknown man it was Mukuro.

"Just testing you Yui-chan, Tsuna-kun, Nagi-chan" Mukuro smirked and ushered them out the door.

"N-Nee-san, Tsuna-kun w-were going to be l-late for our new s-school, come on" Yuuki said and started to walk out the door.

* * *

~At school~

* * *

"Class we have three new students in our class today, please come in." the teacher said and two girls and one boy came in

"O-Ohayo minna-san I'm Yuuki Dokuro and I'm 12 years old" The smaller girl said and smiled shyly, the boys swooned.

"Ohayo I-I'm Chrome D-Dokuro a-and I'm 12 y-years old" The taller girl said and also smiled shyly and the boys almost squealed.

"Hn I'm Dokuro Tsuna, I'm 11 and flirt or bully any of my sisters you will pay" The boy said with a glare but also with a cute smirk the boys and girls fainted.

The teacher asked if there was any questions and the whole class raised their hands and Yuuki chose a boy.

"Are you guys triplets?" the boy asked and they nodded, next Chrome chose a girl.

"Why are you three younger than us?" The girl asked and Chrome replied "We took a test to see what class we would be put in but our scores were to high for any of the classes in that year level so..." and Yuki carried on "They put us in this class" and the class went 'ooohhh' and the teacher showed them to their seats. Tsuna just nodded and looked at his orange and black wrist watch.

Tsuna was at the back window, Yuki was next to the middle window and Chrome was next to the window in front of her.

The classes went smoothly and soon enough, it was lunch. 'Chrome-nee Tsuna-kun where should we eat?' Yuki mentally said to her siblings who both shrugged but they ended up going to the roof. They took out their bento's and started eating.

Their bento was half way finished when a couple of voice were heard. They faded into the background and watched as three boys stepped onto the roof.

One had tamed blond hair and a pathetic look on his face, the other had black hair and brown eyes and the girl had sliver hair and jade eyes. "Konichiwa would y-you like to s-sit here?" Chrome said and flinched when the girl shouted at her. "Oi, she was asking you politely so stand down and be polite" Tsuna said stepping in front of a scared pair of twins.

Hayate shrunk slightly under the deathly cold, boss like stare and nodded politely. Shocking the rest of the boys. "Good, thank you" Tsuna said and while glaring he sat back down but it was obvious that he was sitting in a way that he could protect them.

"Dokuro-san's" Ieyesu, the blond boy, said and the all turned around. "May we sit here?" They nodded but Reborn had to come and land on top of a whining Ieyesu. Reborn looked at them and smirked they smiled at him. Sipping his espresso he sat down on Ieyesu.

"Ciaossu Tsuna, Chrome, Yuuki how is Mukuro?" He said casually and they smiled. "Mukuro-sama is good Reborn-san, I still think Bremuda is pouting because I beat him in poker last Friday" Tsuna said and he looked at his watch.

"Yuuki-nee, Chrome-nee. Let's go we have home economics" Tsuna said and they nodded leaving the Mafia group on the roof as the bell rung. Ieyesu lay there with Hayako and Takeshi, while the rest showed the school what Gods they were at cooking. Tsuna smiled at their creation. A triple layered chocolate cream teramisu cake with chocolate shavings on the top and with some icing and boy did it look heavenly. Cutting a couple of pieces for Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa and their new friend, Kyoya.

Chrome looked at the cake they made and the 11 pieces left angot an idea. " Tsuna-kun, why not give these pieces to Xanxus-nii, Reborn-san, Varia-nii and ourselves" The other two blushed when they forgot themselves and nodded.

Packing them away. Tsuna carried them while Yuki carried his bag. Home economic was their last class, it was an early finish because someone spilled a science exexperiment causing a fire. Thinking of a clumsy, idiotic blond boss to be, the triplets sighed.

"Xanxus-nii and the Varia are in Japan so we can see them" Tsuns said as they walked away from a happy Kyoya and the discipline committee room.

"Tsuna smiling at the other two turned and said. Now Chrome-nee, Yuki-nee. Let's go!"


End file.
